The present invention relates generally to spray nozzles, and more specifically to an improved spray nozzle which imparts a generally rectangular shaped spray pattern and finds particular, but not exclusive, utility in apparatus for the continuous casting of steel slabs, ingots, billets, or the like. In such apparatus, the casting is conventionally formed in a vertically oriented mold and then withdrawn through a series of closely spaced guide and support rollers, where its direction is changed from vertical to horizontal. It is a common practice in continuous casting to spray coolants, such as water mist, onto the moving slab in order to cool and solidify the steel. In order to accomplish the cooling process efficiently, and without loss or degradation of product, the spray must be applied with relative uniformity and in sufficient amounts to effectuate the cooling. For this purpose, it is known to mount spray nozzles in adjacent relation to the major faces of the slab, so that cooling liquid can be directed and discharged in the desired spray pattern.
In lieu of casting one large slab, it is common to employ a casting system, referred to as a split cast or twin cast system, whereby flat slabs are simultaneously cast in closely-spaced substantially coplanar relation to each other. Because of the relatively close spacing between the usually narrow sides of the adjacent slabs, difficulties have arisen in providing an even distribution of coolant along the sides of the slabs. The present invention addresses these difficulties and provides a spray nozzle assembly that directs a discharge of cooling fluids against a rectangular side section of the moving steel slabs.
The following U.S. patents disclose various forms of coolant spraying systems used for cooling products formed in continuous casting apparatus: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,256,168 to Hein et al.; 4,211,252 to Schrew et al.; 4,136,527 to Kading; 4,349,156 to Haruch et al.; and 4,591,099 to Emory et al.